Thief
For the Thief Staff see: Thief (Staff) Thieves (盗賊) make for a very special class in the Fire Emblem series. As expected, these sword or knife using units specialize in speed and stealth over power and defense. Naturally, this means they are not the kind of class used for heavy offense. The class is open to several special abilities unusable to other classes, including Steal, which allows them to take an unequipped item from an enemy's inventory, and can see farther in Fog of War (up to 8 spaces) compared to other units. Enemy Thieves are capable of destroying villages, in the event that they happen to move to one. Unlike other enemies, they usually leave the map after they have done their job. Bandits go by the name Thief in Fire Emblem Gaiden. In Game Combat The Thief focuses on quickness and agility in combat. Expect them to dodge the majority of attacks thrown at them, but don't count on getting much out of their low attack power. If interested in raising a Thief, it is recommend to have other characters cover them while they take on weakened foes. With proper raising, thieves are capable of holding their own in combat thanks to their massive speed similar to myrmidons. In WiFi battles, Thieves are mediocre units. Their high speed makes them unable to be doubled, but their low strength makes them unable to deal much damage. Unusually, the thief class has a higher defense stat than the Swordmaster class, making them somewhat peculiar to play. Unlike in most other games, a thief in Fog of War cannot see further than normal units. Due to there being only one map with doors, there is little practical use in having a Thief. Thieves are also locked to a single weapon type, giving them a disadvantage against lance users. Promotions Though Thieves are among the most consistently appearing classes in the games, their promotion paths are anything but consistent. From Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi to Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, Thieves did not promote. In Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, a promotion class was finally introduced in the form of the Thief Fighter, a thief that could now truly hold their own in combat. For some reason, this class was retired after Fire Emblem: Thracia 776, and for the record Lara had the additional possibility of promoting to Dancer. In Fire Emblem: Binding Blade, Thieves once again could not promote. In Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken, Thieves are upgraded into the Assassin class through the use of the difficult-to-obtain Fell Contract. Jaffar joins as an Assassin. In Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones, Thieves can upgrade to either Assassins or Rogues through the use of an Ocean Seal. In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, Volke is the only Thief that can promote to an Assassin. This promotion is done without an item, and is part of the storyline in which Volke either leaves or is rehired as an Assassin for a fee of 50,000 gold. In Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn there are no playable Thieves to promote, as the characters who would be Thieves come pre-promoted as Rogues. In Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, a remake of the first Fire Emblem game, Thieves once again do not promote. However, they are allowed to reach up to Level 30. In Fire Emblem: Awakening, they can promote to Assassins or Tricksters. When promoted into an Assassin, apart from the normal boost in all parameters, the Thief gains more points in HP, Resistance and Defense than any of their other stats. They lose their ability to steal from enemies, but keep the ability to use Lockpicks. They also gain the Lethality ability, thus making Assassins much more combat-oriented than Thieves. Rogues, however, keep all the abilities of the Thief, becoming even more effective in that regard. Their price to pay is possessing weaker combat stats compared to Assassins. However, they have a critical bonus, which, while not being as large as the Assassins, is still hefty compared to Thieves. Maximum Stats Mystery of the Emblem *HP: 52 *Str: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 20 *Def: 20 *Res: 20 *Mov: 7 Genealogy of the Holy War *HP: 80 *Str: 18 *Mag: 15 *Skl: 18 *Spd: 22 *Lck: 30 *Def: 16 *Res: 15 GBA Series *HP: 60 *Strength: 20 *Skill: 20 *Speed: 20 *Luck: 30 *Defense: 20 *Resistance: 20 Shadow Dragon *HP: 60 *Str: 20 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 25 *Spd: 30 *Lck: 30 *Def: 25 *Res: 20 *Sword: A Awakening *HP: 60 *Str: 22 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 30 *Spd: 28 *Lck: 30 *Def: 21 *Res: 20 *Sword: A Playable Thieves In Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi and Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem *Rickard - A Thief who greatly admires Julian *Julian - Former member of the Soothsires *Dahl - Leader of the Raman Thieves *Barm - Boss in Fire Emblem: Akaneia Saga In Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War *Dew - Thief who assisted in the rescue of Adean *Patty - Daughter of Briggid and the younger sister of Faval *Daisy In Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *Lifis - Leader of the Lifis Pirates *Lara - Member of the Magi Squad In Fire Emblem: Binding Blade *Chad - An orphan raised in Araphen along with Lugh and Raigh *Astore - A spy from Ostia who is Igrene's long lost husband, Gorlois *Cath - A thief who has a strong love for nobles In Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken *Matthew - A spy from Ostia. *Legault - Former member of the Black Fang, known as the "The Hurricane" In Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones *Colm - Thief from Renais and the childhood friend of Neimi In Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *Volke *Sothe In Fire Emblem: Awakening *Gaius - A thief from Ylisse with a strong addiction to sugar. See Also *Assassin *Rogue *Steal *Lockpick Gallery File:THIEF.gif|Concept artwork of the Thief class from Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Thief Female.jpg|Concept artwork of the female variant of the Thief class from Awakening. File:Thief Male.jpg|Concept artwork of the male variant of the Thief class from Awakening. File:Thief2TCG.jpg|A Level 1 generic Thief, as he appears in the first series of the TCG. File:ThiefTCG.jpg|A Level 10 generic Thief, as he appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:ThiefGBAIcon.gif|Generic CG artwork of the Thief class from the GBA titles. File:ThiefDS.png|Generic CG artwork of the Thief class from the DS titles. File:Enemy thief FE1.png|Battle model of an enemy Thief from Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:Patty thief.jpg|Patty as a Thief in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Lara FE5 Thief.png|Lara as a Thief in Thracia 776. File:FE9 Thief (Sothe).png|Sothe as a Thief in Path of Radiance. File:FE9 Thief (Volke).png|Volke as a Thief in Path of Radiance. File:FE13 Thief (Anna).png|Anna as a Thief in Awakening. File:FE13 Thief (Brady).png|Brady as a Thief in Awakening. File:FE13 Thief (Gaius).png|Gaius as a Thief in Awakening. File:FE13 Thief (Gangrel).png|Gangrel as a Thief in Awakening. File:FE13 Thief (Gerome).png|Gerome as a Thief in Awakening. File:FE13 Thief (Henry).png|Henry as a Thief in Awakening. File:FE13 Thief (Kellam).png|Kellam as a Thief in Awakening. File:FE13 Thief (Laurent).png|Laurent as a Thief in Awakening. File:FE13 Thief (Lon'qu).png|Lon'qu as a Thief in Awakening. File:FE 13 Thief (Female Morgan).png|Female Morgan as a Thief in Awakening. File:FE13 Thief (Severa).png|Severa as a Thief in Awakening. File:FE13 Thief (Panne).png|Panne as a Thief in Awakening. File:FE13 Thief (Vaike).png|Vaike as a Thief in Awakening. File:FE13 Thief (Yarne).png|Yarne as a Thief in Awakening. File:FE1 Thief Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Thief class from Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:FE3 Thief Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Thief class from Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem. File:FE8 Thief Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Thief class from Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. File:FE6 Female Thief Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the female variant of the Thief class from Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. File:FEDS Thief Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Thief class from the DS titles. File:Enemy Thief FE12 Map Icon.png|Map sprite of the enemy variant of the Thief class from the DS titles. File:FE13 Gaius Thief Map Sprite.gif|Gaius's map sprite as a Thief from Awakening. de:Dieb